1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which can perform an option function setup to set up an option function of an image forming apparatus from an external apparatus, an image forming apparatus which can perform an option function setup, an option function setup method, an option function setup method for the information processing apparatus, an option function setup method for the image forming apparatus, a program which executes the option function setup method, and a storage medium which stores the program for executing the option function setup method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as a setup method of providing a setup program to a user for counter value and thereby validating or invalidating an option function of an image forming apparatus owned by the user, there is a method that a setup program is executed in an external apparatus connected through a communication medium to the image forming apparatus being operating in a setup mode, an option function flag stored in a storage medium of the image forming apparatus is thereby validated or invalidated, and thereafter the setup program itself is deleted from the external apparatus.
However, the above method premises that one setup program is provided for counter value in regard to only one image forming apparatus owned by the user. Therefore, to validate the option function for plural image forming apparatuses, it is necessary to buy the plural setup programs of the number same as the number of the image forming apparatuses. However, in such a case, there is a fear that, if a user who owns only one setup program illegally or unfairly duplicates it with an evil intention, the option function is validated for the plural image forming apparatuses.